


Poing!

by RefugeeofTumblr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 22nd Century slang, Boners, Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefugeeofTumblr/pseuds/RefugeeofTumblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry stumbles across the meaning of a certain slang term.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poing!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elrhiarhodan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/gifts).



Barry almost doesn’t hear the soft, startled murmur.

“Poing,” Eobard breathes.

 _What the hell?_ Barry turns, fixes his lover with a puzzled stare. Clear blue eyes meet Barry’s in return; Eobard’s face is impassive.

He almost lets it go. Yet as he begins to turn back to the computer simulation he’s running, Barry realizes that Eobard has rather hurriedly placed a table in between himself and Barry’s questioning gaze. _No, that word doesn’t mean what I think it means._

If he moves quickly enough he might be able to… there! A quick burst of speed puts Barry just three feet from Eobard and to the older speedster’s right.

It also confirms his suspicions.

“Eo!”

Dirty speedster.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a typo that happened during a conversation with [Elr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan). What can I say? The 22nd century needed a version of the term 'schwing!'


End file.
